


RAY GUN [podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: aethel's recording of the fic by jedusaur"What's a ray gun?" asks Grace.





	RAY GUN [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RAY GUN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896125) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lao1zwx6jal34l1/RAY%20GUN.mp3?dl=0)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 5.4 MB 



## Duration

  * 5:44 minutes 



## Image Source

  * [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Desert_Road.jpg)

  
---|---


End file.
